


Stranded

by howlette94



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: 5 years as x1, Attempted Rape, M/M, kidnapping and torture, too excited for x1's comeback, vacation gone wrong, yocat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howlette94/pseuds/howlette94
Summary: Just like a bad dream, Yohan finds himself waking up on the shore with soft and wet sand underneath him. He feels cold and scared as the realization hit him, “Where am I?”
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Kim Yohan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

Just like a bad dream, Yohan finds himself waking up on the shore with soft and wet sand underneath him. He feels cold and scared as the realization hit him, “Where am I?”

Sunhwa, Seungwoo’s older sister, had sent in an invitation to her brother to bring ‘adults’ to go on a cruise in a luxurious yacht in Dubai as she has recently been engaged to actor Lee Jangwoo. It was booze and music and Hangyul flirting with the Secret Members. It was the best party Yohan has ever gone to if only he wasn’t nursing a broken heart.

“Yah! Yohan-ah, if you don’t like to drink alcohol or dance with the girls, how about some good smoke?"

“Is that pot?!” Yohan exclaimed.

“It’s just vape,” Seungyeon laughs at Yohan’s innocence.

“Still, no thanks.”

“You are such a baby, Yohan-ah.”

Yohan moves to the upper deck to find it completely mesmerizing. He hasn’t seen the sky so full of stars. It was breathtaking and so painfully beautiful, he finds himself being brought to tears with the view. “Why am I crying over this?”

Yohan laughs at himself as tears continue to fall. He should just admit it. He’s devastated about everything’s that has happened. Yes, X1 has reached a million album sales on their last comeback, the endorsements were nonstop, major awards kept coming and finally they have reached their dream. But he realized that the fame and money came with a price. Yohan lost track of time and their five year contract is going to end soon. Most importantly, the person he thought who would always be there for him has left him earlier than expected. 

“Yohan-ah.”

Yohan froze. It’s the voice of the person who broke his heart. ‘What perfect timing’ he thinks.

“Yohan, are you not enjoying party? Why are you up here? W—wait, are you crying?”

Wooseok approaches him swiftly to brush the tears away from his face, “What’s wrong?”

Yohan lets him hold his hands, “Yohan, let’s go down. It’s getting colder here and you are crying. You’ll get sick.”

“Why do you care?” Yohan says almost a whisper.

Wooseok barely hears it but he does. He lets go of Yohan’s hands and moves a step back.

Yohan is surprised as he sees pain reflected in Wooseok’s eyes. 

“Believe me, I care about you. Where is this coming from?” Wooseok is unable to look at him as if he already knows why Yohan is upset.

“H—-how did it happen really? You and Seungwoo hyung dating all of a sudden, I—-I thought we had something special. I know it was my fault, I—-I thought you’d always be there for me and now—

“I’m sorry if it seemed that way.” Wooseok bites his lower lip as he turns away to leave but Yohan pulls him by the arm to hug him.

“I thought I could take it. I know you and Seungwoo hyung have been together for a month now. I really did try to endure it. But it hurts me. I love you too much to let you go. I’m sorry if I’m too late. I’m sorry if this is selfish.”

Wooseok pulls away from Yohan, “I’m really sorry, Yohan-ah,” he hurriedly goes down to the lower deck, before Yohan can see him cry as well. 

As if the skies were comforting both Yohan and Wooseok, it began to rain heavily. 

Sunhwa shouts in horror as lightning strikes the bow railing causing one of the crew members near her fall off the boat. Seungwoo and other ship officers come to the fallen crew member and Sunhwa’s aid. While Hangyul and Seungyeon, being great gentlemen, assist the other ladies inside the cabin. 

Yohan descends from the upper deck in a hurry and finds a flustered Wooseok jumping to his arms, “I thought something bad happened to you.”

“Hyung, I’m fine,” Yohan assures him. 

Yohan isn’t sure if Wooseok has been crying or if it was just the storm. He held him tighter when they can feel the boat starting to sway too much. Wooseok being so tiny could have easily been blown by the wind, so it was a struggle for Yohan to bring them inside the cabin. 

It was a blessing in disguise that Wooseok and Yohan was still outside when they hear someone shouted “fire!” and saw people started jumping off the boat in fear. Yohan pulls Wooseok back up the upper deck to make him wear a life jacket. 

“Yohan! You should wear this! I’m fine!” Wooseok shouts as he holds on for his dear life on one of the railings as Yohan continues to secure the safety vest on his body.

“I can swim really well. Unlike you.” Yohan says seriously.

“Yah!” Wooseok can’t help being competitive when it comes to any physical sport but realizes quickly enough it’s not the time for that. Yohan has his game face on as he takes care of him first. 

“We should also jump,” Yohan nervously tells Wooseok as he takes his hand, “I promise, I won’t let go, hyung.”

With eager eyes, Wooseok holds Yohan’s hand tighter, “Yohan, I need to tell you—-

Wooseok is unable to continue the conversation as the boat begins to topple over startling them. Yohan could not keep his promise as they both were swept away by the waves of the sea in different directions.


	2. Chapter 2

“Where am I?” 

“Kim Yohan! Oh my God, he’s here! Noonas! Yohan’s here!” 

“Oh God! It’s really Yohan!” Hyosung and Hana rush to the beach to join them.

Yohan finds his head throbbing at the loud shouting. “Hangyul, keep it down. I have a splitting headache.”

“Sorry,” Hangyul chuckles. He proceeds to embrace Yohan as the other sits up. He is just so happy to see his friend alive as the others are still missing.

Yohan returns the hug but almost immediately chokes on his sobs as his memory returns from last night.

“Yohan, are you alright?” Hangyul rubs his back, “Don’t worry, everything’s going to be fine. We just need to find the others and a rescue boat will come get us.”

“Wooseok hyung, I promised him I won’t let go. I—lost him,” Yohan cries ugly tears as the girls coo at him. Hangyul, on the other hand, starts laughing.

Yohan pulls away from the hug, angry at Hangyul, “I’m serious here. I lost Wooseok hyung.”

“Wooseok hyung’s with us since last night. He’s with Sunhwa noona cooking some leftover frozen meat from the cooler we luckily found washed on the shore,” Hangyul beams.

When Wooseok finds Yohan with Hangyul, he drops everything he’s doing to embrace the younger man as if they haven’t seen each other in years.

“Oh hyung, I’m sorry I couldn’t keep my promise,” Yohan can’t help but shed more tears.

“I’m just so glad you’re okay,” Wooseok lets out a breath of relief. His body eventually growing limp, as he lets his guard down now he’s found Yohan. 

Yohan holds him steady. “Hyung, are you ill?” 

“Yeah, he has a huge bruise on his shoulder, probably causing the fever. He pretended he was fine. Bossing me around to look for shelter and food when he almost fainted by the time we found this cave.” Hangyul supplies.  
“I’ll be fine,” Wooseok says rolling his eyes. He hates how Hangyul exposed his weakness just like that. 

“If he wasn’t so sick I’d go on about how I’m so hurt about the fact that he’s so happy to see you and how he’s so different when we reunited last night,” Hangyul scoffs, “Hyung’s still playing favorites after all this time.”

“Shut up,” Wooseok counters, “It’s just that I thought Yohan was dead.”

Yohan caresses Wooseok’s face just wanting to kiss him but then he feels someone glaring at them. Seungwoo’s sister is not so happy seeing them being so close to each other when she knows that her brother is Wooseok’s boyfriend. 

“My brother is still missing,” Sunhwa exclaims, “When are you going to find him?!” She uses authority in her voice which pisses off Yohan.

“Sunhwa-ah, how about we let Yohan regain his strength and then we can start searching for the others,” as the oldest, Hyojung still commands respect even for a bratty Sunhwa.

“Sure, unni.” Sunhwa gives in and goes back to grilling meat.

Yohan urges Wooseok to take a nap. He takes off his cardigan to give to the older to keep him warm. 

“This won’t do,” Yohan lets out a deep sigh when he sees Wooseok shivering.

He lays down beside him, cuddling him. Wooseok’s face is now on his chest. Yohan’s arm rubbing Wooseok’s back, hoping the other’s fever would go down.

“Yohan, I’m fine,” Wooseok weakly pushes him away.

“You’re not,” Yohan objects, “And we don’t have medicine. I’m not letting you die of fever, hyung. Please don’t fight me on this.”

Wooseok curls in closer to Yohan, “I’m not dying, I’m not gonna leave you.”

“Good,” Yohan says planting a kiss on Wooseok’s crown.

“Hey, Hangyul, are you sure Wooseok’s with Seungwoo?” Hana whispers to him.

“Yeah, as far as I know,” Hangyul slowly eats his barbecue, hoping he can savor the taste of their quickly depleting supply of meat. 

“Look at those two, they look like a couple to me.”

“They’ve always been close. Closer,” Hangyul corrects himself, “I actually thought Yohan was setting up a meeting for Wooseok hyung to meet his family to make it official when suddenly Seungwoo hyung announced over dinner that they were together.”

“Maybe something happened.”

“Dunno. Uhmm noona, do you think I have a chance with Hyosung noona? Tell me honestly.”

“Unless your name starts with Bang and ends with Yongguk, you don’t have a chance,” Hana tells him honestly.

“Right,” Hangyul feels bitter his favorite noona’s already set her heart on someone else.


	3. Chapter 3

Farther north into the island, a set of vicious looking villagers has taken Seungwoo, Seungyeon and Ji-eun as hostage. They were given very little food and were made slaves as the villagers being so isolated for a long time still believe they are being colonized. 

A week later, things changed after Seungwoo showed kindness towards the kids of the village, when he rescued a little girl from drowning. The villagers started to treat them better if they promised to help with fishing and hunting and that they will not escape.

Seungwoo was even trusted when he explained in body language however that was that Seungyeon and Ji-eun are a married couple so as no one would touch Ji-eun, after having nearly been taken by some men in the village. In that context, Ji-eun would have to always be near Seungyeun as she worked with the ladies of the village in growing crops. 

Seungwoo, on the other hand, was always assigned to go hunting with the few young men of the village, which means he had a lot of chances to leave. But once the sun began to set, he willingly returns to the village as Seungyeon and Ji-eun were explicitly made hostages and he was still threatened that they were to be killed if he does not return. 

“Any chance, you found any signs of the others?” Ji-eun asks Seungwoo as they all settle in a cottage. Seungwoo would have to leave later for his own cottage as to not ‘disturb’ the couple, as what the villagers believe they’re actually together. 

“No. I can’t get farther enough to look for them.” Seungwoo says defeated.

“You think they’re still alive? And and how are we not yet being rescued from these cave people?” Seungyeon pulls his hair in frustration. 

“They’re basically civilized. They plant. They hunt. They even have a rules in this village,” Seungwoo corrects him. 

“I was not meant to do manual labor if you have not noticed,” Seungyeon complains. 

Seungwoo sighs, “Seungyeon-ah, you need to protect Ji-eun noona while I’m away.”

“I may be a whiner when it comes to cleaning goat poop but trust me, I will protect noona.”

“Do me a favor and pretend you guys are having sex tonight. I don’t like the way the chief’s son is looking at noona.”

“Really? Do we have to do that?” Ji-eun does not have anything against Seungyeon but they are not really a couple.

“Everyone’s basically spying on us since they can’t understand our language so just give them what they want.” 

“What’s wrong with having sex with me?” Seungyeon asks playfully, “Or would you rather be in that caveman’s bed tonight?”

“I’ll do it,” Ji-eun fakes puking.

Seungyeon rejoices as he’s been deprived for a week of sex.

“Just make sure you don’t get her pregnant, or that would be another problem,” Seungwoo facepalms himself thinking his companions wouldn’t readily agree to his plan. He guesses they might have feelings for each other he wasn’t aware of. 

On the other side of the island, Wooseok who has recovered from fever, is still not able to do much physical work due to his injured shoulder. He uses his brilliant mind instead to create traps for the girls to set on the shorelines. They would be able to catch a few crabs and fishes on a daily basis during low tide. While Yohan and Hangyul start shaking up trees for coconuts and try hunting for animals in the forest. A few hours a day, the group would also search for the others who are missing.

“We have to climb this mountain to get to the other side,” Sunhwa announces to them as if it’s their last choice.

“We can also go around since there is no trail, it’s too dangerous,” Yohan voices out.

“That would take too much time,” Sunhwa objects.

“I’m sorry to say this noona, but it’s been a week. Seungwoo hyung and the others could be dead.”

“How dare you!” Sunhwa does not hesitate to slap Hangyul’s cheek.

“That’s enough noona!” Wooseok stands between them.

“You think so too, do you?! You think they’re dead or you wish they are dead!? Since you’ve been cheating on my brother since day one we arrived in this island!” She’s about to hurt Wooseok too when Yohan uses his body to protect the other.

“You could have done that for me too, you know,” Hangyul scoffs.

“Sorry,” Yohan apologizes naturally. 

“Sunhwa-ah! Stop hitting them! Without these boys, you know we wouldn’t have survived this island,” Hyosung scolds her.

“I agree,” Hana pulls Sunhwa away from the others, “Get a grip, we know you are grieving—-

“Who’s grieving!? No one is dead!” Sunhwa walks out on them in anger.

During dinner, in front of the camp fire, Yohan sits beside Wooseok and gingerly holds his hand.

“Yohan-ah, Sunhwa noona is right.”

“About what?” Yohan is already disgusted with the topic.

“That I am still her brother’s boyfriend.”

“Even if we didn’t officially date, I have been yours and you have been mine since the day we kissed that New Year’s Eve we spent in Japan. We have been a couple for 3 years now. Hangyul knows I already told my family about us. Just tell me why—-did I do something wrong?”

“No, you didn’t,” Wooseok places his hand on top of Yohan’s.

“Then what did I miss? What are you not telling me?”

37 days ago…

Yohan had been excited, he’s finally ready to introduce Wooseok to his family. It’s not like it was Wooseok’s fault it took so long. It was because Yohan has not even mentioned the fact that he has fallen in love with a lad. A very beautiful lad, inside and out. 

It was lunch time in their household. His sisters, who already knew about his plan months ago were both very supportive. They finished eating fast so as to give their brother enough time to talk to their parents. 

“He’s the best, Umma. Wooseok hyung’s like a breath of fresh air, just wait till you talk to him. He’s very smart and kind… He takes care of us… He’s mentally strong, and he’s gone through so much. I hope you give him a chance—-

“He sounds nice,” Yohan’s mother did not want to break his son’s heart. 

His father clears his throat, “Are you sure he feels the same way about you? You guys are not dating—-

“Yet. But we will once promotions are over. I have to talk to him but I’m sure he’ll say yes.”

“How come you never told us about your sexual preference before?” His mom asks carefully.

“I never really knew until I met Wooseok hyung. I just knew its him I’m going to be with for the rest of my life,” Yohan says with hearts in his eyes.

What Yohan did not know was his parents visiting Wooseok’s mother to confront her about the ‘problem.’

“Wooseok-ah, his parents begged me for you to leave their son. They just want a normal life for him. I know they’re probably thinking I didn’t raise you well on my own—-

“No, umma. You know that’s not true.”

“I know, baby. But they’re just not open to this type of arrangement and I can’t help but be concerned that these people will hurt you. Can you please stop this relationship with their son? I’m worried about you. Please, your mother is kindly asking you to stop—-

Wooseok can’t help but become emotional as his mom is crying over the phone.

“I will. Okay, I will. Just please stop crying, Umma. I’m sorry.”

Wooseok knows that he has to give in to his mom for she never hardly asked anything from him except to find his happiness. It’s so ironic that he just can’t tell her that it’s Yohan who makes him happy. But right now, his mom believes that he’ll get hurt being with Yohan.


	4. Chapter 4

“Yohan-ah, forgive me for cheating on you.”

Yohan turns pink, “What did you say?”

“You said we have been a together for three years now. So please forgive me for dating Seungwoo hyung.” Wooseok’s voice tremble.

“Hyung—-

“Some things happened and I turned to Seungwoo hyung, and you know how he is. He would do anything to make sure you feel better, even make you forgive yourself—-

“Forgive yourself for what?” Yohan pulls Wooseok’s hand to his chest. 

“Look, I knew you were straight and I swear I didn’t want a relationship with a team mate, but you— you were always around when I was feeling down or unsure of myself. You lift up my spirits by simply being by my side and you never left even if I was being cranky or just embarrassing—- I ended up falling for you but you also had to fall in love with me. I never planned anything—

Yohan feels so confused he had to cut off Wooseok, “Why are you saying this? W-hat is there to apologize for? I love you and it just happened. Did someone—-no no no did my parents reprimanded you for being with me? No—no they said they’d give us a chance—

Yohan did not need to hear Wooseok speak, the other’s tears was a clear affirmation.

“Hyung, please. You could have told me—shit—- that’s why—hyung, forgive me. I didn’t know.” Yohan pulls Wooseok for a hug but is suddenly pushed away. He stands up looking towards the sea in fear.

Yohan was badly feeling hurt before he heard Wooseok say, “Yohan-ah, a storm is coming.”

On the other side of the island.

Seungwoo and Seungyeon eyes met as they see the villagers panic as the storm threaten to destroy their homes. Except for the kids, the adults are securing the herd of goats they raised, keeping all crops and meat in carts, and if Seungwoo understood correctly, the villagers will be evacuating to higher grounds.

On cue, Seungyeon pulls Ji-eun close to him and whispers, “We can escape.”

Seungwoo having been able to hunt and fish with the villagers have taken note of a safe route out of the village. He runs towards the jungle and the “couple” follows him as quickly as their legs will take them. 

As soon as Yohan pulls Hangyul out of the water, they are being joined by Wooseok to head towards to the mountains to where their temporary home - the cave is located.

With quick reflexes, Yohan trudges the steep terrain all the way up the cave. The storm however, makes the path slippery and Hangyul is the first victim. “Ahhhh!” 

Hangyul is able to stop his face from hitting the rocky ground by sacrificing his right knee and left arm.

Wooseok goes back to help Hangyul up but with no luck slides down on his butt since the other is heavier.

“Sorry hyung,” Hangyul still finds enough energy to laugh a little at tiny Wooseok falling down with him. 

“I love to hit you but you are already bleeding and we need to hurry up. The flood is rising too fast. Can you stand?”

Hangyul takes a deep breath, “I’ll try my best. Now go, hyung. Please.”

“No, come on,” Wooseok tries to carry Hangyul up this time, swinging the other’s arm on his back. 

Yohan, without a word, is suddenly beside Hangyul, surprising the other. 

“You guys really love me,” Hangyul feels like crying.

“Of course, we do,” Wooseok spats at him.

When they reach the cave, Hyosung and Hana fuss over them. Almost immediately, both girls’ try to clean up Hangyul’s wounds with water they stored from the river. If Hangyul wasn’t injured, he’d really enjoy the attention. “Thanks noonas, you guys are angels but be more gentle please.”

With Hangyul out of their hands, Yohan carefully checks on Wooseok’s physical condition.

“I’m okay,” Wooseok smiles genuinely, “How are you feeling?”

Yohan reaches for a hug, “Tired but okay.”

Wooseok feels Yohan’s hammering heart beat through his chest. “I miss you. I miss us,” Yohan says.

“But we can’t. I still need to talk to Seungwoo hyung. And you need to go talk to your parents.”

“Okay. But until we leave this island, I’m going to protect you. I’ll always look after you.”

“And I will do the same for you.”


	5. Chapter 5

Sunhwa was running frantically inside the jungle, unable to find her way out when she wandered off by herself. She was lucky she still smokes and was able to bring her lighter. Fire kept her warm during the storm as she sat under a tree.

During her time alone spacing out, she realized her anger was more than just knowing Yohan and Wooseok had feelings for each other. Well, the boys were not eating each others faces or having sex. It was just so natural how they took care of each other. And they had an intimate emotional connection she doubts her brother had with Wooseok. It was just impossible for her brother not to know of their relationship. They live together in one house for God’s sake. 

“Yah Han Seungwoo! What did you get yourself into?!”

Although, feeling angry with everyone else, she was more angry with herself. No one mentioned it, but it was her fault they got into this mess. It was her own engagement party that got them stranded in the island. It was her own fault she lost her most beloved brother.

Later that day, she hears her brother’s voice.

“Now I’m hallucinating! Han Seungwoo! Just tell me if you are dead! If you are a ghost—j-ust don’t startle me! I’m scared of ghosts! Yah!” Sunghwa shouts hugging her knees and keeping her eyes closed

“Noona!?” 

Seungwoo’s voice seems louder and more real by the second. 

“Noona open your eyes! It’s me!” Seungwoo is now shaking her sister’s body, “I’m not dead. Please open your eyes.”

Sunhwa is overjoyed she’s found her ‘baby’ brother, alive and well. She’s even more relieved Seungyeon and Ji-eun are also alive; now she won’t be haunted by their ghosts too. 

“Seungwoo-ah, I’m so sorry I got you guys to come to this trip. I’m so sorry.”  
Seungwoo chuckles, “Stop crying noona, wait are you alone?”

“No—no, how could I have survived by myself? The boys, they’re all okay, the last time I saw them. And Hyosung noona and Hana, they all survived.”

“Thank God,” Seungwoo smiles warmly.

Seungyeon instinctly holds Ji-eun’s hands, and she just lets him. They look at each other smiling. Finally, they are free and soon to be reunited with their friends.

“Why are you holding hands?” Sunhwa bluntly asks making Seungyeon drop Ji-eun’s hand. 

“We—-long story,” Seungyeon just says clearing his throat. 

Ji-eun rolls her eyes, “God Seungyeon, after you—I’m disappointed,” she walks off angry.

“Noona! I’m sorry, I was not ready,” Seungyeon follows her like a lost puppy.

When the newly formed couple were out of earshot, Sunhwa talks to her brother about her most troublesome thoughts apart from leaving the island.

“Why does Yohan and Wooseok feel more like a couple—-

“Tell me, you didn’t give them a hard time, noona? Did you?” Seungwoo asks with concern.

“I wasn’t really Sister of the Year.”

“Care to elaborate?” Seungwoo sits next to her.

“I kind of slapped Hangyul? And uhmm screamed at Yohan and wasn’t really very nice to Wooseok.” 

“Oh, you didn’t,” Seungwoo sighs.

“Wooseok was injured and Yohan kept taking care of him like he’s the most precious thing, he is so tiny that the bully in me just wanted to say mean things to him. You are his boyfriend after all and he just lets Yohan—-

“They’re like my children, and I was hoping this trip will get them back together.”

“Wh—what!?”

“I sure do have a crush on Wooseok back in the days but Yohan already stole his heart years ago.”

“So it was all a set-up?!”

“It was my plan. Wooseok wanted to leave our dorm, so I kind of asked if I could date him so as he has an excuse not to talk to Yohan for a while. Just kinda put pieces together.”  
“Still not following,” Sunhwa feels a migraine coming.

“Well, some of the kids.. oh God my poor children are probably crying thinking we are dead. Anyway, some of the kids knew about Yohan telling his family about Wooseok, then a day later, I found Wooseok crying in his room. Immediately, I knew something went wrong. Wooseok tells me he wants to ask our company if he can leave the dorms for a while because he’s going through “some stuff” he didn’t want to tell me about.”

“—-and you just ask him to date you?!” Sunhwa can’t believe her ears.

“Uhmmm I told him, if he needed time, I can give it to him.”

“Sooo with you and Wooseok dating, Yohan—

“Yohan is a very good kid. He probably wanted to punch me when I announced during dinner that Wooseok and I started dating, but he didn’t. The kid was so confused, he didn’t eat for a week and he couldn’t bring himself to confront Wooseok since I was always with him.”

“And the time it took for Wooseok—-

“Wooseok always blames himself for things out of his control and he’s just always so hard on himself. I told him that if he’s finally ready to fix things with Yohan, I just wanted a heads up before we fake break-up so I wouldn’t look too pitiful in front of the kids.”

“Then why didn’t that tiny person just tell me?! Oh I had to look like the evil queen in front of everyone,” Sunhwa stands up in frustration.

“Probably because he found out recently that I had a crush on him, Seungyeon’s big mouth. I guess he feels an obligation to really “break-up” with me before getting back together with Yohan.”

“How about we go see them now so I can finally apologize and embarrass myself?”

Back in the cave, Wooseok helps Hangyul get some nutrition from what’s left of their fruit supply. 

“Ah, hyung. I’m sure you have better things to do.”

“Sure. You just want Hyosung noona to nurse you back to health. Tough luck, big boy, they’re out with Yohan looking for Sunhwa noona.”

“These wounds would heal in time. You don’t have to baby me, hyung,” Hangyul pouts, not used to getting treated by Wooseok.

“What—is it really awkward for me to take care of our maknae?”

“Me? A maknae suddenly?”

Wooseok sighs, “You think the kids are mourning right now? Dohyon probably misses you a lot. Good thing, Eunsang’s there to comfort him.”

“Hyeongjun’s crying, I’m so sure. He’s playing games in your room crying. And Dongpyo’s staying in Yohan’s side of the bed, sobbing on his pillow,” Hangyul imagines the situation.

“Junho’s going to step up as the eldest,” Wooseok says with certainty, “And Minhee being the smart calm boy that he is will support him.”

“You think we have a chance to go home and see those kids again?”  
Wooseok chuckles, “Those kids are no longer kids anyway. They’re in their 20s, I’m just happy the yacht couldn’t hold more than 15 people or they would have been stuck with us.” 

“So you've given up on going home?”

“I’m already home. You’re here. Yohan’s here,” Wooseok pulls a tired smile.

“We’re lucky we have each other. I cheers to that. Oh right hyungie, we still have beer!”

“Let’s save it for Yohan’s birthday,” Wooseok teases him.

Hangyul scoffs. Feeling disappointed. 

“I’m kidding, I know there are still 12 bottles, I’ll get you one, if you want.”

“Please?” 

“Sure. As long as you know that I’m giving in because I love you, little dummy.”

“You can call me anything you want as long as you get me beer.”

“Alright,” Wooseok chuckles as he goes near the cave’s exit where the cooler is stored. 

Hangyul never thought that this would be his last conversation with his big brother. The first thing he hears was the bottle of beer hitting the ground, followed by Wooseok’s muffled screams. 

Hangyul hurriedly drags his wounded body to get to Wooseok but he falls before reaching the mouth of the cave, “Hyung! Hyung! Where are you taking him!? Stop!!! Hey!!!” Someone hits his head from behind then blacks out.


	6. Chapter 6

Wooseok has had the most horrific dream, he is back in the yacht with Yohan holding his hand saying that he won’t let go and the boat shakes and they are separated once again. 

“Yohan-ah! Yohan!” Wooseok wakes up from his nightmare into reality. A reality which isn’t any better than his dream. 

Wooseok remembers vaguely how two men dragged him into the jungle to which there was a secret entrance inside the waterfalls which was connected to the river they usually fetch water from. He lost all his energy trying to get away from them only to be knocked out in the process. 

Now he finds himself lying down inside a luxurious tent strapped on a couch covered in velvet and silk. “Just where is this place?”

Just a few miles away, the rest of group finds themselves reunited as Sunhwa leads Seungwoo and the others towards the direction of the cave. On the way, Yohan’s group finds them. Happy and sorry tears where shared. Seungyeon tells Yohan about their abduction and how they escaped while Sunhwa apologized about her walking out and being difficult. 

Seungwoo hugs Yohan, and tells him to hurry and ‘get back’ with Wooseok.

“I’m sorry, Yohan-ah. I just didn’t want Wooseokie to leave while you guys where having problems. I know his mom begged him to end things with you—-

“I thought my parents were the only problem?” Yohan feels his heart break that Wooseok left out that part about his mother.

“Oh God, I thought he told you everything already. I’m sorry. But come on, let’s settle things, I want to see Wooseok and Hangyul. My sister needs to make amends with them as well.”

“They’ll be very happy to see you. Wooseokie hyung understands where Sunhwa noona was coming from, and you know how kind-hearted Hangyul is. No damage was done, hyung.”

Seungwoo holds Yohan’s cheeks to squeeze them, “God, I’m just so happy you are all safe—

Seungwoo was suddenly lost for words as he spots a bleeding Hangyul stumbling into them. 

Seungwoo cradles Hangyul crying, “What happened?”  
“I’m pretty sure I’m not dead yet. Why are you here, hyung?”

“Hangyul!” Yohan and Seungwoo rush to him. 

“Yohan-ah? Are they alive or are you dead too? Oh God my head is just so fuzzy.”

“Who did this to you?” Yohan’s heart is beating so fast, “Where’s Wooseok hyung?!”

Hangyul almost immediately bursts into tears, “Someone took him, I couldn’t really see as I was too late and someone knocked my head. I’m so sorry I’m so useless! Wooseok hyung must be so scared and I—-

Yohan feels panic rising and is unable to breathe, “I—-can’t —- 

“Yohan! You can’t lose it!” Seungyeon rubs his chest, “I think I know where we can find Wooseokie!”

Sunhwa who witnesses Yohan breaking down feels so guilty for treating them badly, “We need to find Wooseok. Ji-eun, tell me where you were being held hostage.”

“It’s dangerous there for women, Sunhwa. If Seungyeon didn’t pretend to be my husband, those men would have done something to me.”

“Oh God, Wooseok looks like a girl. Probably why they took him and not Hangyul.” Sunhwa says without thinking.

Yohan already feels like fainting. He is just so weak when it comes to Wooseok. Seungyeon holds him up, “Wooseok is stronger than he looks. No one will touch him.”

Seungwoo silently hands Hangyul to Hana and Hyosung’s care. 

“What if we don’t get to leave this island. Maybe we have to co-habit this place with these locals you guys are talking about,” Hyosung states the possibility.

“I’m so sorry, noona. I don’t know what’s taking my fiancé so long to find us.”

Nobody is a nearly as hopeful as Sunhwa. They ignore the comment.

“Will they have a doctor that will help Hangyul?” Hana asks.

“There was a herb doctor there,” Ji-eun recalls. 

“I can talk to them about taking us in,” Seungwoo offers, “Also, this way we can check if they have Wooseok.”

Wooseok hurriedly tries to untangle the ropes that ties him on his makeshift bed when someone familiar enters the room. He recognizes him as one of the crew from the yacht.

“Don’t try to escape. At least they’re treating you well.”

“What are you doing here, Khan right?” Wooseok remembers this man handing him tissues when he was fighting with Yohan in the boat. 

“They realized I can be used as an interpreter. They were also holding me captive at the beginning. I’ve seen some of your companions with me, 2 guys and a girl. They don’t remember me like you do.”

“Oh my God, they’re alive,” Wooseok feels like crying on the good news. 

“But they’ve already escaped during the storm. They were forced to do manual work unlike me, I am tight with chief and she is obviously smitten by you.”

“W-what?!”

“She says, the first time she laid eyes on you by the falls she already liked you.”

“Oh, didn’t you tell her I sway the other way?! You’ve seen us in the boat.”

“She’s in her 40s already, and people follow her every whim even when it seems superficial.”

“Oh God , Yohannie, he must be looking for me right now,” Wooseok feels his heart tighten at the thought, “He must be very worried, my poor Yohannie.”

“They’re coming for you.”  
“What?”

“They probably realized they got nowhere to go and they need to make sure you’re alright. Some of the chief’s people are spying on them. Those 2 boys and the girl are leading the way.”

“But they’ll be treated like slaves as you said?” Wooseok feels his head spinning when his friends are taking the risk for him. He can’t have them get hurt especially Yohan.   
“The island is small and the only reason they haven’t tried to take you guys hostage was this boyfriend of yours, Yohannie?” The crew member says awkwardly, “They’ve always seen him strong and capable.”

“Do they know about——

“The lady chief is kind to women. That girl was protected when she came here even if her own son wanted that girl. I don’t think she offers the same courtesy to men. Especially when he’s a threat to her.”

“Khan, tell Yohan to keep away, please I’m begging you. You can leave this place without holding any suspicions. Can you?” 

“I’ll try my best. Just promise me you’ll take me with you when the time comes someone rescues you guys. I can’t stay here. I miss my family too.”

“I promise.”


	7. Chapter 7

As the group rests for the night, Yohan stays awake staring at the campfire, remembering the when he realized its about time to introduce Wooseok to his parents…

“Yohan-ah, I’m getting my own place once we leave the dorms,” Wooseok shyly tells him as he enters Yohan and Dongpyo’s shared room. 

“Uhmm? Is it a nice place?” Yohan asks innocently.

“I’m probably going to use it for a good year or two then I’d have to enlist in the military,” Wooseok pouts cutely.

“Can I visit you?” Yohan asks another innocent question.

“Kim Yohan! Why is it so difficult for you to ask the right questions?!”

“W—what do you want me to ask you?” Yohan is startled by Wooseok’s outburst.

“I’m saying, if you want to move in with me—-

“I want to move in with you,” Yohan says it without hesitation that it just took Wooseok’s breath away. 

Yohan just couldn’t forget Wooseok’s face that day. He was the happiest he’s ever seen in 6 years. Wooseok who always looks the happiest when he’s with him is the same Wooseok who always put his happiness first even if it means not being with him.

Yohan realizes he’s been crying when an injured Hangyul wipes his tears with some kind of handkerchief he probably saved during the shipwreck. “You guys will see each other soon. I’ll make sure of that.”

“You are not Clark Kent, Hangyul ah. Just take care of your injuries first.”

Hangyul sulks, “I’m just saying, I’ll help you get princess hyung back. I’m sorry I let them take him.”

“Sorry. I didn’t mean it like that.”  
“I know you didn’t—-

The pair suddenly hears sirens wailing. With them up in the mountains, they clearly see a dozen boats with Korean flags nearing the shore.

“Oh my God! We’re saved!” Hangyul exclaims, waking up the others.

On one of the boats, a snoring Junho wakes up beside a drooling Minhee.

“Minhee ah! I think they found the island nearest the sinked yacht. Wake up!”

Minhee rubs his eyes, “Yeah, I’m awake. Hope the hyungs are all okay. Serves them right for leaving us to go on vacation but I forgave them a long time ago.”

Junho mirrors Minhee’s hopeful tears. They embrace encouraging each other.

While the others rush to get the rescue team’s attention, Yohan is pulled in by Khan in the jungle. “Yohannie, I’m Khan. I know where Wooseok is being held hostage. You do remember me, right?”

“You are one of the crew members?!”

“He warns you not to save him. The lady chief probably wants to get you out of the way since she took Wooseok to make him her husband. He’s safe by the way.”

“What?! But we can get him and go home. I can handle myself. Tell me where he is.”

“Your friends have only seen the village. The lady chief actually lives in a different side of the island. Actually it’s very near to the cave you guys set up camp. Just go straight into the falls. That is where the lady chief resides and he’s kept your boyfriend in the fanciest tent. I—-I don’t want to stay in this island. Will you let me board the rescuer’s ships?”

“I can go get Wooseok hyung myself. You don’t have to come with me.”

“The locals are probably scared hiding seeing these many ships right now. It’s the best time to get to Wooseok. I promise to tell your friends where you are heading.”

“Thanks, Khan,” Yohan says before taking off.

Wooseok finally meets the lady chief, she looks quite young for her to be on her 40s, probably the island has some magic. She has quite the presence, she has good built and is sporting a lot of tattoos. But hearing the sirens, Wooseok knows that the lady means business. She is angry and unable to mask a sense of urgency as well. She commands one of her men to bring her a whip.

Wooseok shudder at the weapon. But he knows, he can take her. His hands are almost free thanks to Khan loosening the ropes that held him.

“I want you,” the lady says in broken English.

“Leave me alone,” Wooseok says in Korean. 

It makes her furious, she knows she is being rejected. She strikes her whip on the floor to scare Wooseok but he just glares at her unflinching.

She smirks. This one makes Wooseok a little terrified but he keeps a straight face.

The lady chief proceeds to hold Wooseok’s face, “I have your boyfriend,” she lies through her teeth.

Wooseok turns pale at the statement.

“You do what I ask you,” she says. Lust laced in her honeyed voice.


	8. Chapter 8

“Hyung! Where are Wooseok and Yohan hyung?!” Junho fearfully asks thinking about the worst scenario.

“Oh my God Wooseok hyung was right! You two really took charge—-

“Yohan was with us! Where is he?!” Seungwoo realizes too late that Yohan has took off on his own.

“He’s probably left to save Wooseok hyung,” Hangyul groans in frustration.

“Honey, can we get enough people to save my brother’s dongsaengs? Please,” Sunhwa pleads to her lover.

“Take as many as you want, my men are for your disposal. But you my dear are staying in the boat with me,” Jangwoo takes in her mouth like he’s been starved for so long.

“Come on guys, let's waste no time!” Hangyul says, though on a bleeding state.

“You’re staying Hangyul,” Seungwoo sighs, “I’m sorry but you can’t even walk straight.”

Hyosung pulls Hangyul’s ear, “You will be wasting more time if you go with them. Just listen to your elders this one time.”  
Hangyul grows red from Hyosung’s words.

“Junho-ah, Minhee—-you guys should stay with the noonas,” Seungyeon insists, “It’s quite dangerous in the jungle.”

“No, we aren’t leaving without Yohan hyung and Wooseok hyung, we promised our younger brothers we’ll get you all home,” Minhee says firmly.

“You should let them help. They’ve travelled the world just to get here,” Ji-eun persuades Seungyeon.

“Okay.”

Minhee and Junho’s eyes widen, “Really?!”

Seungyeon clears his throat, “If my girlfriend says so—--

“Okay, we try not to hurt anyone. We just need Yohan and Wooseok home,” Seungwoo leads Jangwoo's men to the jungle.

Yohan has successfully sneaked inside the entrance of the waterfalls to see a wide open space with a few tents set-up. Somehow the ships’ sirens must have scared the locals with them hiding securely in their respective tents. With this, Yohan immediately finds the most attractive purple tent with lots of gold trimmings.

Yohan now hears Wooseok’s screams as he is now only a few meters away. 

“Aaah! You won’t get what you want! There’s no one here but you and your guards!” Wooseok has fallen on the ground with slashes from the whip on his now bare back.

“I have your boyfriend—-do what I say,” the chieftain repeats the only words she learned from Khan to get to Wooseok.

“No, you don’t!” Wooseok takes on another beating from the lady chief’s guards. A punch straight to the stomach. 

Like lightning, an angry Yohan kicks one of her men straight to face and another strike hitting the other on the nose. The guards look at each other in fear before they abandon their leader.

The lady chief now pulls a sharpened blade to the weakened Wooseok. She aims for her neck.

“Don’t hurt him! I swear I’ll kill you!” Yohan shouts in fear of Wooseok’s life.

Wooseok uses what’s left of his strength to elbow the woman, making her drop her knife. 

Yohan knocks her out with a final drop kick to her jaw without mercy. 

“Serves her right,” Wooseok chuckles weakly. 

Yohan is immediately on Wooseok’s side, covering his naked body with silk he found on the ground, flinching at the sight of the other’s wounds.

Wooseok clearly aware of Yohan staring at his bruised body pulls the cloth closer to hide his injuries. “Like Hangyul said, these wounds would heal in time,” he assures Yohan but is now unable to stop coughing blood.

“Hyung!” Yohan gently pulls him to his chest to lightly support him, “Don’t talk! Please just try to breathe,” Yohan starts sobbing at this point, “I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you.”

Wooseok rests his head on Yohan’s neck, “I love you so much, Yohan-ah. Everything’s alright now.”

Yohan kisses Wooseok’s temple, still unable to speak as he continues to cry in agony for what has befallen to the man he loves with all his heart.


	9. Chapter 9

Back in the ship, Yohan learned that crew member, Khan, actually led the rest of the group to the village chief’s hideout which helped lessen the time they had to do the search. He gratefully thanks him, “Thank you for all your help. You will always have a home with us in Korea.”

“I wish you guys all the best. You and your boyfriend,” Khan replies sincerely.

This makes Yohan heart burst of happiness, now he and Wooseok are officially ‘boyfriends.’

When Yohan comes back to Wooseok’s room, he finds Junho and Minhee leeched onto the sleeping male. The two refused to leave Wooseok’s side after they found him in his state. 

“Think you guys need to give Yohan some time with Wooseokie,” Seungwoo tells them. 

“We are sorry we were too late, hyung,” Junho apologizes feeling guilty it took them more than a week to find them.

“It was my fault, Junho wanted to go see Jangwoo hyung, but I was a coward and got intimidated cause I know he was running a gang.”

“I was a coward too asking you to accompany me instead of going by myself.”

“Everything’s going to be alright. You guys saved us. That we will always remember. Wooseokie hyung’s going to be fine. I’ll be really stubborn and stay with him as he recovers. This time, I won’t fall for Seungwoo hyung’s tricks.”

Seungwoo clears his throat mainly embarassed, “I’ll take that. That was my mistake. Now kids go and get some rest before dinner. My sister is preparing a feast I heard.”

“No, we’ll go visit Hangyul hyung next door!” Minhee announces. Junho agrees hurrying out the door.

When they’re finally alone, Yohan tends on Wooseok’s arms first, as they blocked most of the slashes to his face. He carefully puts on ointment on the cuts on his biceps and lower right arm. 

Wooseok wakes up to Yohan already changing his bandages, “Yohan-ah,” he calls him softly.

“Hyung, how are you feeling?” Yohan asks with a sad smile.

“Better, now that we’re together.”

Yohan’s heart break at Wooseok’s loving expression. He can’t believe someone going through all this pain can light up just seeing him. He doesn’t think he deserves him. He stares at the other’s sweet face, subtly memorizing his features. 

“I’m guessing Seungwoo hyung had given us the go signal now that you’re here with me.”

“Yeah, and the more I think about it, I don’t really need or care about getting anyone’s permission to be with you.”

“You still want to be with me even with these scars—-

“Can you just stop, hyung!?” Yohan has become an emotional mess with the rollercoaster of events. He starts crying.

“I’m sorry, Yohan-ah.” Wooseok tries to shift in a better position to pull Yohan to lie to with him on the bed. The younger one complies, sniffing back as sob as he holds onto Wooseok.

“What’s going on?” Wooseok asks while he brushes Yohan’s hair. 

“I wish that you would just stop thinking about what others are feeling and instead start putting yourself first, huh? Hell, I don’t care if your scarred or if our parents don’t like us together. All I want is that you feel better and you’re happy and I know you’re happiest when I’m with you. And if you haven’t noticed, I feel the same even with this pain I’m feeling seeing you like this.” 

Yohan murmurs an ‘I love you, hyung,’ before he hugs Wooseok tighter, still careful not to hurt the other.

Wooseok can’t hide his smile, “Then does it mean you won’t complain even if I stick like glue to you any chance I get?”

“You better or I’ll start thinking you’re cheating on me again. Oh God, the trauma,” Yohan makes sure to sound hurt.

Wooseok pouts, “It won’t happen again, I swear.”

“I still don’t believe you,” Yohan teases him.

“How about we stop by Taiwan before we go home?”

“Are we talking about marriage?” Yohan blushes.

“I would never want to make you doubt me again. I know how much I hurt you.”

Yohan captures Wooseok’s lips softly. “Yes, marry me, hyung.”

Wooseok can’t hide how much he wanted this, “I’ll marry you right this minute, Yohan-ah.”

“Okay, I’ll call the captain of the ship to officiate our marriage then,” Yohan challenges him.

“Bring it on,” Wooseok readily accepts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Jan 6, 2019 - my yocat heart is broken 🤧

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays!
> 
> Hope this Yocat fic can put a smile in your face this holiday season!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
